LOST with Twilight
by EdwardCullenDuh
Summary: Mix with Twilight and the totally awesome TV series LOST. Bella, along with Edward and Carlisle, are on a plane and crash onto an island far from society. My first fanfic! There's a full summary inside, please, please, please read and review! :D
1. Intro

LOST and Twilight Story Mix…

**DISCLAIMER: Please keep in mind that Stephenie Meyer is the owner of **_**Twilight**_** and that **_**LOST**_** belongs to its producers, scriptwriters, etc.**

Summary: For those who have no idea what the show _LOST_ is about, a group of people are flying on a plane from Sydney, Australia to Los Angeles, California. And while on that plane, it crashes onto an unknown island far from society. And when the group realizes that no one seems to be coming to find them, they have to fend for themselves.

For my enjoyment, I decided to mix up _LOST_ with _Twilight_. And even though, not all the characters from _Twilight_ will be in this, I thought it would be an interesting story plot to share and get to know what people think. This is post _Eclipse_, and starts out after Bella and Edward are married and after their honeymoon. So anyway, please, please, please, read and review! I appreciate and accept criticism with open arms and obviously complements are welcomed 

For those of you deprived people (no offense) who have never watched _LOST_, here's some background stuff…

-FYI, this is NOT a modern _Lord of the Flies_ (btw, I _really_ don't like that book, again, no offense to anyone who likes it)

-There are a LOT of characters in this story, so I'm really sorry if it gets confusing. I'll try to give descriptions through Bella's POV (or whatever the case may be)

**and without further ado, chapter one :D**


	2. Crash

Crash-BPOV

I was on yet another plane. However, to my relief, it was not to Italy. Nor did it have anything to do with the Volturi whatsoever. Today, we were headed to Los Angeles, where we would take a flight back to home. To rainy and cloudy Forks, Washington where I called home. Before the wedding, I had _no idea_ where Edward was taking me on our honeymoon. Well, within that matter of weeks…days…I found out that we were going to Sydney, Australia—my first time out of the country without having to prevent Edward from vampire suicide.

I sat next to the window, with Edward on my right side. I had never been able to admire the beauty of the earth from a plane's point of view. All other times when I was on a plane, I always seemed to be overcome with exhaustion. The ocean could be seen occasionally through the puffy, white clouds. It was a beautiful day. And whenever the sun came out, it never quite reached Edward. So whenever I turned to look at his beautiful face, he didn't have to hide it away if the sun hit him.

And whenever I looked into his topaz eyes, I froze there, unwilling to look away from them. As we stared at each other, I felt his hand intertwine with mine, our fingers lapsing over each others. _How can I ever live without my beautiful Edward?_ I thought. Edward was someone whom I could never live without. He was my life. He was my love. That was something that would never change.

"You look jet-lagged," Edward said to me quietly. "Are you alright?"

I smiled, "Yep. Don't worry, Edward. I'm fine."

"Okay." He gave me that gorgeous half-smile that always made me freeze. He pulled his hand away from mine. Inside, I felt as though he was being torn from me, while thinking, _No, what are you doing?_ I wanted to reattach our hands. However, my disappointment faded when he placed his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I put my face up to his and tried to kiss him back. When I couldn't reach him, he smiled, and I blushed. The color flooding into my face.

"How I'm going to miss it when you blush like that," he said sadly.

"All for the better good. So I can be with you forever."

He never seemed to get over the idea of me becoming one of him. Of course, he was happy that we would be together for the rest of eternity. But he was never exactly keen on the whole idea of making me a 'monster'.

And even though Edward wasn't too keen on changing me, he accepted it. Overall, my life felt perfect. Maybe even too perfect. Even just sitting here with Edward in silence was wonderful enough. He pulled me slightly closer to him, and I leaned against his granite shoulder comfortingly, wishing I would never have to be detached from it for as long as I lived.

He gently kissed the top of my head again and I looked up into his gorgeous pale face. "I have to go talk to Carlisle for a moment. I'll be back before you know it." I saw pain in his eyes, I knew he didn't want to leave me. And obviously we both knew that it was painful for me, even if he was going to be gone for only a few minutes.

"Ok," I said quietly.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." He kissed my lips softly, got up, and headed down the plane aisle towards the tail end of the plane.

What I found odd in the whole trip, was that Carlisle happened to have to attend a medical conference…in Sydney. I found it ironic. Actually, the only time I ever even _saw_ Carlisle on our honeymoon, was going to the airport, and coming back to the airport. He respected the fact that it was Edward's and my honeymoon and he gave us space. That's what I liked about Carlisle, he accepted when to leave us. Unlike Charlie, who would try to latch onto us possibly every second he could. However, whenever I was alone with Edward, I always felt as though I would see Carlisle's face in a mirror or something. I decided to stop worrying about it, since I knew Carlisle wouldn't go back on his word during our honeymoon.

Edward and I sat in one half of the plane. The three of us _were_ going to get seats together, at least on the ride back to Los Angeles, and then up to Seattle. But that didn't exactly happen. Edward and I at least found seats together, and Carlisle was able to find a seat in another section of the plane.

Once Edward had vanished to another part of the plane to talk to Carlisle, I looked back out the window. The ocean looked slightly calm and the clouds were as puffy as ever. Since I had seldom been on planes, and actually been awake to look out the window, I started to admire the clouds more than I probably should. At least it gave me something to do while waiting for Edward's return.

Since I sat in silence, I was able to see who was around me. An elderly woman who seemed extremely nice and polite sat a row or two in front of me. She was talking to a man across the aisle from her. He seemed tall, well shaven and in a black suit. Almost like a businessman kind of look. Only he seemed extremely kind. I only caught bits of the conversation but from the gist of it, the woman's husband was in the bathroom and was wondering when he would get back. Apparently she wasn't very comfortable on planes and the man was trying to comfort her. I smiled silently to myself as it reminded me of Edward in a way. He always seemed to be there to comfort me when I needed him.

Suddenly, from up the aisle came a man dressed in black and torn, old jeans and had sunken looking eyes shoving people out of the way and was followed by a flight attendant or two towards the very front of the plane. _Well that was strange, _I thought, and decided to turn back to the window and continue looking at the clouds.

But I couldn't help but look around the aisle where Edward had disappeared through. Unfortunately, the plane was cut off into sections and I couldn't see exactly where he had gone. When I finally determined that he wasn't back yet, I turned back to the window.

A sudden dinging noise sounded and I looked up. The little seatbelt light had just turned on and a flight attendant had said that the plane was going to hit turbulence and we needed to fasten our seatbelts. I looked down and realized that my seatbelt had been fastened the entire time. Shrugging, I looked around to see if Edward was approaching. No such luck.

_Where is he?_ I thought desperately. I felt my breathing start to quicken slightly and I became worried. Edward should've been back by now. I wanted his shoulder to lean against, or his cool hand to grasp. How I wanted his topaz eyes to look into and have that sense of 'everything will be ok'.

The plane jolted and everything seemed to jerk forward with such force that luggage fell out of the compartments above the passengers' heads and people who hadn't fastened their seatbelts went flying through the air. I grabbed onto the armrests on either side of me and held them with dear life with the fear that I would fly out of my seat, like many passengers around me had. The pressure began to build inside my ears and my eyes grew wider with every second from my growing fear. I tried to obtain enough spit so I could try to pop my ears, but all was gone from me. The plane was starting to descend with such speed that I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't even dare to glance out the window. I looked to my other side at the rest of the plane and everyone else seemed to be panicking too.

Carts with drinks and food that the attendants usually brought around had flown to the front of the plane. My stomach lurched and I realized that the plane was descending at a steeper angle, and my breathing was becoming desperate.

Suddenly, the oxygen masks had popped down from the ceiling. I wanted to reach up and get it, but my hands were latched onto the armrests. I had to use all my strength to release the tension and eventually I was able to grab the oxygen mask.

Eventually, I shoved the oxygen mask onto my face after it stumbled in my shaking hands and felt the airflow back into my body. My breathing had become better; however, I still felt that sickening lurch in my stomach as we continued to descend with even greater speed. I desperately thought for Edward. _If only he could read my mind. Dammit, EDWARD!_ I thought. However, my efforts proved pointless. Edward could not read my mind. He had no idea how much I wanted and needed him right now. I was scared, probably more scared then any other point in my life.

I heard screams everywhere. I so desperately wanted to scream, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My throat was dry and I was still somewhat struggling to breathe again. Suddenly from somewhere behind me, I heard a deafening ripping noise. I had no idea what it was, but all I knew was that it didn't sound good. _Dare I look back?_ I thought. But at that same time I heard a huge _wooshing_ noise and I felt my stomach twist with fear. All the air seemed to be ripping past us towards the back of the plane. If it wasn't for the oxygen masks, I think I might've suffocated from the force of the air whipping past me.

I didn't dare look back, it would probably have been stupid to do so. I had no idea what had actually happened. And I also didn't think I _wanted_ to know. I felt as though all was lost. All those times I had come so close to death, and was snatched out death's grasp by Edward, I realized that there was no escaping now. I was going to die. There was no question about it. I wanted to scream out for Edward, but my efforts would be pointless. I had no idea where he was.

The plane had reached a top speed and I couldn't bear to keep my eyes open. I thought of Edward in desperation, his beautiful face pictured in my mind. And then, unconsciousness took over me, and all turned black.


	3. What happened to us?

**A/N: I ****had**** to write a chapter with Edwards POV just so you all would know that he was still alive :D I know that if I ****didn't**** write a chapter about what happened to our dear Edward that you all would probably strangle me wanting to know where he disappeared to. And don't worry, Bella's POV is next chapter.**

**Remember that I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or **_**LOST**_** or any of its characters**

What happened to us? -EPOV

There was water everywhere. It poured into my body through my nose, my mouth, my ears…just everywhere. I opened my eyes to see that, to the obvious, I was submerged under water. The tail section of our plane was sinking and I couldn't bear to look at it. I felt my lungs struggling for air, since there was none, and tried to cut off my breathing. Just as I had done when Bella's scent came to be too much. But they wouldn't cut off, my lungs acted as though they'd never even heard of me trying to cut off the air. I couldn't breathe. I _needed_ air. And then the thought hit me. _Where's Bella?!_

Frantically looking around, I finally decided that I _really_ needed air. Even though, I was a vampire, it's not like I was going to die. But I listened to my protesting lungs and swam towards the surface. The water's edge broke and I felt the airflow back into my lungs and I gasped. I made sure that I could breathe again. And after what seemed like a millisecond, I felt alive again. Nothing felt right, nothing felt normal. I looked back and saw the Oceanic plane sinking into the depths of the ocean, and my Bella wasn't anywhere in sight. Screaming people were everywhere and at the same time calling for loved ones. I panicked. "BELLA!" I cried in desperation. No response. And another thought hit me.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed. I had just remembered that he was sitting right next to me when the plane went down. That horror of the plane breaking in half, falling towards the water at a gut-wrenching speed was unnerving. "CARLISLE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed again.

A voice sounded from somewhere behind me, "EDWARD!" I turned around. Carlisle was swimming towards me, he, just like myself, was gasping for air. It seemed as though he had felt that same sensation that I had just moments ago.

Once Carlisle caught up to me, he told me, "We need to get to the shore."

Of course, my first thought was _"What shore?"_ But then I looked to see where Carlisle was indicating and saw it. There was lots of land, but from the looks of it, it was only an island. _A very large island,_ I thought. The plane had crashed on an island. _"How cliched." _I thought._ The typical plane crashing onto an island. Great._

As we swam, I realized that I wasn't going swimming as fast as I normally would. Carlisle had that same confusion written clearly across his face. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought. And then Bella's face burst into my head, I needed to find her. I swore under my breath.

"Carlisle, we have to go back to the plane."

He stopped swimming and treaded water to stare at me in disbelief. "Are you insane, Edward? Why the hell would you want to go back to that wreckage?"

I only said one word, "Bella."

He swore under his breath. "Edward, we're almost at the beach. You can't go back." He looked around to see if we were out of earshot, "Edward, I know that when we were underwater, we couldn't cut off our oxygen. For the first time in over 300 years, I couldn't do it. We need to get to the shore and help the other survivors. She'll be fine. Besides," he paused, "she wasn't even in our section of the plane. She wouldn't be in that sinking piece of junk over there no matter what you may think."

I had to agree. Bella was in the front part of the plane. _The part that broke off_, I thought painfully. As we swam towards the shore, we could hear the complete chaos going on. People were hurt, bleeding, moaning, screaming…Carlisle and I scrambled out of the water and he ran to help the injured. With having Carlisle as a doctor, and with me having multiple medical degrees, surely I could help those who were injured as well. But I needed to find Bella-that was my priority for now. Carlisle wasn't the only one who knew how to bandage a wound. As I looked around, there were others who seemed in control of injured. But with all that blood, I thought I would have a strong reaction to that. I didn't smell anything. All I smelled was the salty water and the forrest beside us. Not blood. Yet, it was everywhere, some were _covered_ in it to my horror. But I never smelt _anything_. But I couldn't dwell on this oddly found discovery for much longer.

I turned back to the water and grimaced in horror. People were floating, motionless…dead. Pain shot through my body as this realization came to me. I couldn't think of Bella dead. It wasn't something I would allow to believe. Someone from the shore was starting to pull them out and lay them on the shore carefully. I walked over to him and asked, "Do you want some help?"

He paused and looked at me. His face seemed menacing, even to me. Yet there was something about him that made me think he was a good person. After an awkward silence he finally answered in his deep voice, "Yes," he paused, "please."

I nodded and walked into the small waves crashing onto the shore. Bodies floated motionless in the water and every time I picked someone up, I was afraid that Bella's face would appear in front of mine. However, to my great relief, she wasn't to be found among them.

The man who I had helped walked over to me silently. The suit that he had been wearing was ripped and torn. I looked down and realized that I appeared in the same condition. "Thank you for helping me." The man said. I realized that his accent was Nigerian. "What is your name?"

I paused for a second, "Edward…and you?"

"Eko," the man told me. After he had said his name, he turned around and walked toward the survivors. I followed him, and looked for Bella as her face burned in my thoughts again.

I called her name and asked people if they had seen her, but no one had seen her. My stomach tightened and my heart felt weak. _Where was she?_ I imagined her motionless body, bleeding, dying and calling my name. But I couldn't hear her weak voice. I shook my head, getting the thought out of my mind. I couldn't think that. I wouldn't let it. She _had_ to be alive. She just had to be.

Carlisle was sitting next to a man with a broken leg. I watched him patch it up and apply a split to it. I realized that there were others who needed help. Suddenly, someone came running out of the mass amounts of trees screaming for help and that someone was stuck in the jungle. I would've gone, but a strong Hispanic looking woman ran after him into the jungle, figuring that two people would be enough for one.

Slowly things seemed to calm down and the sky began to turn into a rainbow of colors. The part of the plane that we were in had completely sunk, no longer to be seen. Someone had started a fire as I stood at the water's edge, watching the water. Realizing for once in about 100 years, I was cold. As goosebumps appeared on my arms, I walked over to the fire and sat in the soft sand, watching the fire before me crackle and pop.

About a minute of so later, Carlisle walked up to me silently and sat down. After we had sat in silence for a minute or two, he asked me, "So, did you find Bella?"

I felt choked up; _no_ I wanted to tell him. I hadn't found her yet. But the expression on my face must have told him my answer. It felt stuck in my throat and I couldn't bear to admit that I had lost the love of my life.

"Carlisle," I said finally. He looked up at me. "I _need_ to find Bella. I can't stand not knowing where she is or what could've happened to her. I've asked everyone. No one knows where the front of the plane went, and no one's seen her."

"Edward, you need to stay here with us. Usually I would let you go out and find her, but in these circumstances, people would wonder what happened to you and they could get suspicious. We'll figure out something. Don't worry."

But I did worry. No matter what Carlisle said, I would be up worrying about her. I couldn't sleep anyway, so I would have nothing better to do than to think about Bella. Her beautiful face appeared in my head again. My heart ached. Then something else occurred to me, so many things had happened after the crash that seemed so unusual to me. When I couldn't cut off my oxygen, when I couldn't swim at my normal pace, when I couldn't smell the blood pouring out of people.

I turned to Carlisle. Hopefully he would know the answer to my question that I was desperate to know. "Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to us?"

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger there. Don't worry, you'll all find out what happened to them in a later chapter when that comes around. So anyway, please review!! Tell me what you wonderful readers think! :D**


	4. Tears

Tears-BPOV

I was lying on warm sand. There were screams and shouting everywhere and I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I was almost afraid to. These were not screams of joy, they were screams of _fear_. Deciding to get air, I lifted my head sluggishly and my eyes opened slowly. My head was pounding and the right side of my forehead felt stabbing pains.

Looking down at the ground, I realized that I was bleeding. The sand where my head had been was blood stained. The once grainy, tan sand, now a dark red. I reached my hand to my throbbing forehead and found that it was sticky with my own blood. My stomach tightened with nausea at the sight of my own blood pouring from my head. It was a good thing I was lying down because I was on the verge of passing out.

Deciding to take my mind off my blood, I looked around to see what had happened. Looking over to the source of the screams, I realized that thinking of my own blood would've been _much_ better than the scene that lay in front of me. The section of the plane where we all had been, had crashed onto the beach. It was smoking, and parts of the engine from the plane were trying to work again, without luck.

The left wing from the plane bobbed up and down in the slight breeze and was in danger of collapsing at any moment. People were bleeding, screaming, any way of displaying pain, was a reality in front of me. Many, like myself, were struggling to get to their feet.

Deciding that I needed to do something rather than lying here helplessly, I made myself rise inch by inch at the risk of falling over again. Suddenly, something had forced me to collapse on the ground again. Then I realized that something had just exploded, and the force of the blow and made me fall back to the ground.

Sand got into my nose and mouth, making me cough. I almost sounded as though I was gagging. Though, the sight of everything around me would make me throw up anyway.

Struggling to my hands again, and moaning at the same time in my desperation to find a doctor. I heard someone run up to me.

"Hey," he yelled over all the screams, "are you okay?"

Grateful that someone had seen my desperation for help I answered, "Not exactly, my head is bleeding."

He reached down and turned me over so I was facing up at the clear sky and into his face. "Don't worry," he told me, "I'm a doctor. I'm going to make sure you're okay."

Of all the things I wanted to say in my gratitude towards him, all I could manage to get out was "Thank you."

"No problem. But right now, I'm going to move you out of the way from all the chaos. If you stay here, there's a greater chance of you getting hurt again." I nodded my head in response.

The man grabbed my wrists, and I grabbed back in support, and we were able to get myself standing on my feet. He let go briefly and I staggered. The man saw that I was unstable and I was struggling to stand up, he put my arm around his shoulder and he supported my weight.

Pulling me over to a nearby tree, he set me down in the shade. "I'm going to go find something to treat your head. I swear I'll be back soon."

"Ok. Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, my name's Jack, just in case you need me for anything."

"Thank you, Jack." He smiled and ran back into the chaos. As I sat there, I had a better chance to look at what was going on. I tried to remember what had happened. All I could recall was the plane hitting turbulence, people flying out of their seats, and the plane descending really fast.

Looking back at the chunks of the plane, I realized that I was missing something in my memory. Within that instant, I remembered the horror of the tail part breaking off. _Oh my God! EDWARD!_ My thoughts screamed at me.

I had just remembered that Edward was nowhere in sight. I felt my stomach tighten with the fear of not knowing where he was. Looking around everywhere I could, there was no sight of him. _Wait, _I thought_, Edward wouldn't be out here anyway._ I looked up into the clear sky. _It's sunny. Edward's smart. He would probably be somewhere in the trees._ I tried to turn around to the other side of the tree, so I could get a good look at the forest that surrounded the beaches.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. No response. Surely he would've heard _that_. His hearing was a hell of a lot better than mine was. _He'll come. Chill._ I kept telling myself._ No sense worrying too much. Edward will come and find me. And if not that, then vise versa. _

I refused to believe that Edward had disappeared somewhere. He _had_ to be here. The internal conflict continued in my head,_ but Edward was in the back of the plane. And that's not even here. But even if he weren't, he'd still come for me. And at least try to help me out._ At that point I remembered that my head was still bleeding and I needed to keep focused. Jack was running back towards me.

"Hey, you came back," I smiled when Jack came with certain medical supplies that he's scrounged up.

"Told you I would," he said warmly, "you feeling okay?"

"Same as I've been feeling the past few minutes, I guess."

"Ok…well I was able to scrounge up a few things that could help you out." He grabbed a thick piece of cloth, which I found to be a shirt that he had nicked out of a suitcase lying around, and pressed it firmly to my bleeding forehead. As he kept the pressure, the bleeding eased up eventually. "Can you hold this for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah, no problem." I put my hand on the shirt and pressed hard. Meanwhile, Jack had a retrieved a needle and some thread and was threading the needle.

I stared at him horrified, "What are you going to do with that?" My voice seemed to have risen about an octave.

"You're cut needs stitches, and since we're not in a hospital with proper supplies, this'll have to do." He looked back at me and saw that I had a mortified expression on my face.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. And trust me, if I _don't_ put stitches in your forehead, you could end up a lot worse with something I can't cure."

I nodded my head, finally agreeing that there was no way out of this. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol and cleaned his hands. "Ok, go ahead and take the shirt off your forehead, this will probably sting…" he advised me.

I removed the shirt from my wound and he took the alcohol and poured it little by little onto my gashed forehead. I jumped at the sting that the alcohol had caused. I tried to stay still, so I could help Jack out a bit on my part. My head started pounding again, my heartbeat like a drum beating in my ears. I hadn't realized until now that my pulse was abnormally fast.

I felt the needle coming into my skin, and out again. In, and out.

"So what's your name?" Jack asked me, apparently trying to help me keep my mind off the stitches.

"Bella."

"Nice name," he told me, "so, I'm just curious, how old are you? To be completely honest, you look really young."

I laughed, "I don't think I've _ever_ heard that in living memory. Everyone tells me I look a lot older than I really am." I laughed again, "I'm eighteen."

Jack stared at me, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You seem surprised. Why do you ask?"

"You have a wedding ring," he motioned towards my left hand, "I'm not used to seeing someone as young as you married."

Then it hit me, only now remembering my panic attack over Edward. "Speaking of my marriage, have you seen a man named Edward? He's tall, my age, reddish hair, super pale…" I trailed off.

"I don't think so…" Jack said as he thought, "I'll keep my eyes open though. Was he on the plane?"

"Yes, but he was in the tail section at the time the plane split…where is that part? I only see the fuselage."

"Haven't had much time to look to be honest. But I haven't seen it."

My stomach seemed to drop. I had no idea what my facial expression was, but Jack immediately started reassuring me, "Don't worry, he should be fine. Just try and concentrate on making sure you're okay, alright?"

I nodded my head gravely. People seemed to be screaming again, and Jack looked up. "Just rest a while and maybe see if you can try to help us get people away from the fuselage in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay. Yeah, no problem."

And Jack headed back into the crowd of people. I sat under my wonderful shaded tree, watching people pass me to try and get out of the way. I watched to see if I could even get a glimpse of Edward. But through all that time, I never saw him. Along with Edward, I looked for Carlisle. I couldn't forget about Carlisle, I loved him too.

I reached up to touch my forehead, when I brought my hand back down to my eye level, I noticed that the bleeding had stopped, my face was clean of blood. People were still running around in panic, and I slowly got to my feet and tried to help others. But by the time I got up, I hadn't realized how dark it had suddenly gotten.

The sun was almost below the horizon and the sky was full of beautiful colors. As peaceful and gorgeous as this sight looked, the fuselage and the destruction seemed to ruin it. People were lying dead on the ground. I looked away, tears building in my eyes at the realization that those innocent faces would never come to live again.

People had found some wood and began building small fires. The fuselage was quiet and appeared empty. But I knew that it wasn't. People were still in there, people would never leave. I looked away from the wreckage and walked up the beach towards the rest of the survivors.

As I walked past people, I was looking for Edward. Once and a while, I would catch a glimpse of something glistening, or something white flash by, but I realized that it was someone's watch, or a flicker of a nearby fire. I felt my throat tighten in the effort to not cry. I wanted to know that Edward was ok, even if he was a vampire. I know that vampires can't die unless they're ripped apart and thrown into a fire. I shuddered at the thought.

Any thought of my Edward dead, lying there in crumbled pieces and burning away was something I couldn't bear to think of. It was painful. I found a small fire that had been abandoned and I sat in front of it. The flames flickered in front of me as the sky turned a dark blue and stars began to appear.

_Where was Edward_? I thought for the millionth time. _He should've found me by now. He has all those wonderful powers that could find me in an instant. He can read minds, he has the most precise hearing of my knowledge…and not to mention his speed. He could be here in an instant. _But he wasn't here. I was scared. Flashbacks of that crash came flying back to me. I remember the crashes of people and luggage flying down the aisles of the plane. I remember Edward's last kiss as he walked down to talk to his father. I remember the fear that overtook me when I realized that the plane had split in two.

Tears began to silently pour down my cheeks and fall into the soft sand below me. My breaths came in silent gasps. I didn't try to hold back my tears, it would've been impossible and pointless to do so.

"Excuse me?" Someone had walked up to me.

I turned around and looked into the kind face that stared worriedly at me. "Yes?" I managed to ask.

"Um…are you alright?" she asked quietly. I could tell she was concerned.

More tears rolled down my face and I opened my mouth to answer, but no words seemed to come out. They were all stuck in my throat as I cried silently.

The woman sat down next to me with difficulty and rubbed my back. I looked into her kind face and smiled weakly. She had slightly pale skin. Her face showed compassion and caring and her hair was beautiful. It almost reminded me of Rosalie's hair in a strange way. It was blonde, and ran down her back in gentle waves. After a moment I hadn't realized why she had struggled to sit down, but I eventually noticed that she was very far along in a pregnancy.

She spoke, "By the way, my name's Claire."

**A/N: Sorry, this was a weird place to end the chapter, but I still have my odd reasons for it :D And don't worry, I have more ideas in my head so I'm sure I'll be updating this story soon. Also, since it's summer, I have **_**loads**_** more time on my hands. :) So let me know what you think! ****:D**


	5. Is this even possible?

Is This Even Possible?-EPOV

_There's NO way that this could possibly be happening!_ I thought desperately. _This island must have some grudge against me._ Well that was stupid. Islands were just pieces of land; they had no feelings.

I'd been trying to find Bella for the past 48 hours that I've been here…with no luck whatsoever. Typically, I would try to read the minds of people on the whole damn island, but my mind seemed to be coming up blank…that or just with my own thoughts.

Usually, I could look at a person and my mind would automatically let in their thoughts. Ever since I stepped foot on this stupid island, nothing's happened. It's become annoying. Then I remembered that I could never read Bella's thoughts, and how annoyed I got at that. Because I cared _so_ much about her, her thoughts were the ones I cared about the most. And now I couldn't find her. Guilt began to flood my body.

Just the thought of Bella sent a painful stab through my body. I've felt numb. Incomplete. Alone. Bella was my life, and she wasn't with me. I didn't even know what had happened to her. _She's alive._ I comforted myself, _she's okay._ But I couldn't know this. I _needed_ to be sure. However, Carlisle refused to let me just wander off by myself. The rest of the survivors have been jumpy ever since we got here. And someone suddenly disappearing was not what they needed for their moral.

Even Carlisle, one of the most brilliant people I have ever known, couldn't explain what had happened to us. For once, in a hundred years, I was actually _hungry_. I couldn't believe it myself. But my stomach would feel as though it was twisting in agony at lack of food. Once I had deprived myself enough, I found something edible, and with much difficulty, was able to consume it.

After despising human food for so long, I wasn't used to my mouth having to chew food, nevertheless actually _swallow_ it. Once I had eaten something, my stomach returned to normal. _I was actually hungry!_ I thought in amazement.

What surprised me even more, was that I could sleep again. I didn't mind being able to put my body at rest for a few hours, but I _did_ mind the dreams and nightmares that came with it.

At first, I had no idea that I even _was_ asleep. That dream had seemed so…real. I remember telling Bella once that, if I could sleep, my dreams would be about her. And I was right. As soon as I had closed my eyes, not exactly expecting to fall asleep, I seemed to reawaken, so to speak. I was still lying in the sand, and it suddenly had turned to daylight. It was sunny and there stood Bella at the edge of the forest that lay before me, looking as beautiful as ever. And as she smiled, I couldn't help but smile back.

As soon as I saw her, I got up and ran towards her, wanting to wrap my arms around her and know that she was actually there. But when I reached her, something seemed wrong. When I got within a few feet of her, blood started dripping down from her forehead, onto her soft cheek, and down to the ground. Her head had a huge gash in it, and blood was pouring out. I ripped off part of my shirt and had tried to stop her bleeding. But it continued, pouring out like never before. I panicked, and tried to tell Bella to stay calm. But the next thing I knew, she had collapsed onto the ground, lifeless.

I had woken up to see Carlisle standing over me, with a frightened look in his eyes. It was dark, still nighttime; he was shaking me, in desperation to get me awake. Once he realized that I was awake, he took a deep breath and relaxed slightly.

"What happened, Carlisle?" I had asked him quietly. After looking around, I realized that everyone else was still asleep. And only Carlisle and I sat awake.

"You were talking in your sleep, Edward." He told me, "I could tell you were having a nightmare." He reached behind him and handed me a small towel that he had found.

"What's this for?"

"You're sweating like mad. Must've been your dream."

I pressed the towel to my face and realized that, indeed, I was sweating like crazy. _Something that never happened to a vampire_, I thought.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

Before I continued, I made sure that Carlisle was looking straight at me, eyes connected with full attention. "What's happened to us? All this seems so strange…the sleeping, actually being hungry, my mind not being able to read others…" I trailed off. The list would've gone on for a _very_ long time.

Carlisle paused for what felt like a painfully long time before he answered, "This is just a theory…but I think we've turned human."

I paused, "But how is that even possible?" I asked, astounded. _How can a vampire simply turn human, just like that? It seemed impossible, even when one thought about it._

"I have no idea," Carlisle said. "There must be something about this island…" Though he sounded unsure of himself. "Maybe, we turned human because of dramatic events."

"Carlisle," I started, "we've both had some pretty traumatic experiences in our lifetime, much more immense than a plane crash."

"I know, Edward." He paused, "but I really don't know. All I know is that, we're _human_. There's no denying this Edward. I have no idea how, but I'm positive that we're human."

I paused, trying to take in this fact that I never believed would _ever_ happen. "This should be interesting," I said with a small laugh.

"Yes, Edward, indeed it will," Carlisle said, a small smile creeping on his face.

**A/N: Ok, so it's finally out. The vamps are now human. Sorry if I break anybody's hearts with that, but it just seemed to make sense to me. And I know this was a **_**lot**_** shorter than anyone was probably expecting, but I just wanted you all to know these little details. So anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!! Your reviews are much appreciated! :D**


	6. The Cockpit

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been getting writer's block. That and I also have had to go back and watch a bunch of the beginning episodes so I could figure out something to write. **

**Disclaimer: _Twilight_ is unfortunately not owned by me, but by Stephenie Meyer (how I envy her) and I do not own _LOST_ either…much to my disappointment.**

The Cockpit-BPOV

She spoke, "By the way, my name's Claire."

I smiled weakly and extended my hand, "I'm Bella."

She shook my hand and returned the smile. "Do you need me to get you anything?" she asked, concerned.

I replied kindly, "No, but thanks." Honestly, I just wanted to be left alone to wallow in my own misery. But having company wasn't that bad. At least I knew someone now.

She smiled and looked into the fire. For being extremely pregnant, she looked in pretty good shape. Though, I couldn't tell the emotions that ran across her face. Whether they were worry or calmness, I wasn't quite sure. It seemed to be almost both in an odd way.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "This whole thing was pretty traumatic. And with you having an unborn child on your hands, you look pretty unscathed."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine…I think…" she looked down and rubbed her stomach gently.

"You think?" I asked skeptically.

She paused and looked as though she was struggling for words.

I said quickly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

She answered quickly, "No, no, I only said I think because, well, I haven't felt the baby since the crash." She looked down at her rounded stomach, "It's been pretty quiet and I'm starting to get a little worried." Her beautiful eyes looked up at me.

"I'm sure your baby will be fine," I smiled in comfort.

"Thanks."

Turning back to the fire, I watched the flames snake towards the blackened sky and the wood crackled as it slowly burned into ash. My hands seemed to be restless, so I clasped them loosely in front of me. However, a sparkle from my left hand caught my eye.

Looking down, I realized that it was my wedding ring. My right hand twisted the ring back and forth on my finger, just for something to keep my hands occupied.

I heard a quiet gasp from Claire, "What?" I asked frantically, afraid that something had happened.

"That is probably the most beautiful wedding ring I've ever seen," she said pleasantly while staring at my left hand.

"Oh, thanks." I tried to return the smile, but it felt forced. Fake. Strained. My misery poured through my body again and I felt my eyes begin to tear up. My mind began to worry. My stomach tightening, just at the thought of my Edward. My heart, feeling as though it was stabbed and bleeding everywhere through my body.

Tears began to pour down my cheeks and I was crying again. I suddenly remembered that Claire was still sitting next to me and I quickly wiped the tears off my cheeks with the back of my hand.

Claire began to worry again, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—"

I waved the apology off with my hand, "It's not your fault."

She paused briefly, "So you're married?" she asked quietly. I nodded in response, unable to bring myself to speak—the words remaining in my throat.

"Was your husband," she paused again, "on the plane?" Again, I nodded.

Then suddenly, all the words that had built up in my throat came pouring out, "We were coming back from our honeymoon, and he had gone to the back of the plane. Then it hit turbulence and he hadn't come back yet. The tail end went ripping off and…" I still wasn't even sure what had happened when the plane went crashing down, "And I blacked out." I paused, "I haven't seen him since we were on the plane."

Claire rubbed my back sympathetically and told me to take deep breaths. I did so, the salty, warm air flowing back in through my lungs slowly, and back out again. I seemed to calm down slightly, my crying slowed down and I seemed to be drifting back to reality.

However, she said nothing regarding Edward and how he might be. I didn't blame her, no one would know if he was okay or not. But he _had_ to be alive. He was a vampire. But then my thoughts of the plane bursting into flames came to me, in which Edward could die. I quickly shoved the thought away, at risk of sobbing again.

I wanted to believe that he was okay. But a part of me just wasn't sure. Suddenly, I felt Claire jump and look out towards the jungle.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"You didn't hear that?" she asked, I could tell that she was scared.

The noise sounded again, trees shifted and the noise stirred the night. Everyone on the beach seemed to tense up and stood up in reaction; afraid of what it might've been. It pounded through the trees. However, it was farther in the jungle, so no one seemed to actually see what it was.

My first thought was some giant piece of machinery that had suddenly started working, tearing through the jungle. After a moment or so, it was gone and had disappeared back into the jungle.

Many people were still frozen in fear. Claire and I looked at each other in panic, "Come on," she said, gesturing me to follow her.

I followed her and I saw that she was leading us to Jack and many of the other survivors, who seemed to be just as curious as we were. I heard a man yell, "What the bloody hell was that?"

"How are we supposed to know? We know just as much as you do," I heard Jack reply to him.

"What are we going to do about it? We can't just _sit_ here!" I heard others yell. I wanted to tell them to all shut up. I could see that Jack was getting stressed, as were a few other people. They were doing the best they could with the situation.

"Look," Jack said to everyone, "just don't worry about it for now. I don't know what that was, but it went away, so let's just try to keep our minds off it or something." Everyone else seemed to disappear and talk amongst themselves. I could tell that Claire was still tense, I looked at her and she looked white with fear. Her hands wrapped protectively around her stomach and her eyes darted around, worry lines appearing on her forehead.

The next morning, it was sunny out. At first I half expected to find Edward lying next to me and greeting me with "Good morning, love." But it never came. My God like statue wasn't there. My Edward. I longed for him, wanted him to be with me so my constant worrying could finally cease.

I looked around and remembered that we were all stuck on a stupid island because of a plane crash. I sighed, and slowly got up. Most of the survivors, at this point, were already awake and walking about doing something productive.

I felt my head pounding slightly and my hand automatically reached up to my forehead. I recalled that my head had been stitched up because I had had a bleeding head wound just less than 24 hours ago.

"Morning, Bella." I looked around and saw Jack walking towards me. "You feeling alright?"

"Hey, Jack." I greeted him, "I'm feeling pretty lousy actually."

He smiled slightly, "aren't we all?"

I laughed. "What about you, you okay?"

"Honestly, I have no idea how I feel right now," he sighed.

"So what are you up to today?" I asked. We started walking down the beach, passing people who were beginning to set up a small shelter for themselves.

"Well, Kate said that she saw smoke in another part of the jungle. We wanted to go find the cockpit and see if we can get hold of a transceiver so we can get rescued." _Who's Kate?_ I thought.

"Mind if I come too?" I asked. _Woah, Bella. Where did _that_ come from?_ The words had come out of my mouth before I could stop them. _What in the world was I doing? I _never_ volunteered for stuff like this._

"No problem. Charlie's coming with us too so it'll be the four of us," he told me, "if you're ready, we're going to go ahead and start now so we can get possibly get back here before it's dark." _Who's Charlie? Geez, I don't know _any_ of these people._ My first thought was my dad. But I knew that it wouldn't be _possible_ for my dad to be here. He was still back in scenic Forks, Washington, probably at the police station or fishing...

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Jack laughed and we walked up to two people who I automatically assumed to be Kate and Charlie.

Kate, was tall, lean, and had her brunette hair pulled back in a loose bun, as to keep it off her neck. She seemed pretty strong and would be up for something adventurous like this.

When we approached them, Jack introduced us, "Kate, this is Bella. Bella, this is Kate."

We had said hello and then Jack made the same introduction to Charlie and I. I recalled back on the plane when I saw a man running through the aisle of the plane shortly after Edward left. I now knew that that man was Charlie. However, I didn't ask him about what the heck his hurry was. He still wore his black shirt, and his dark jeans. His blonde hair came in front of his forhead and his eyes still looked slightly dark.

"Ok then, let's be off," Kate said.

The four of us hiked off into the woods and through the jungle. The trees were taller than what they appeared to be and the canopy of their leaves blocked most of the sunlight. The terrain was rocky and hard to get by, but amazingly I never tripped once. Usually, by this point, I'd probably have a twisted ankle and some broken bones already. But I was still all in one piece. It might've also helped that I was wearing tennis shoes and that helped me from not having to worry about my shoes falling off. However, I was mainly keeping focus on where Jack and Kate were heading, and also making sure I didn't walk into a tree.

After a while I commented, "Is it me or does it seem to be getting darker? It can't be late already can it?"

Kate stopped and looked up, "I think it's going to rain soon, that's why it's probably so dark."

"Oh, lovely," I laughed slightly as I said that.

"What? You don't like the rain?" She asked curiously.

"Well, more like I've gotten used to it. I've lived in Washington for a year or so now and it rains there _all the time_."

Kate laughed, "I'm kind of all over the place so I'm used to all different kinds of weather." She looked up ahead at Jack and Charlie, "So where are you guys from?"

Charlie turned around and was walking backwards so he could be moving as well as looking at us, "England. Oh, have you guys heard of a band called Driveshaft?"

Kate and I looked at each other, "Well I haven't," I told him, "I don't know about Kate over here though."

They laughed and Charlie started to sing the lyrics to a song I didn't know.

"Oh yeah, I think I've heard of it before," Kate said after a while.

"Would you believe that I'm actually _in_ that band?" Charlie exclaimed, "I'm the bass player!"

Jack stopped from ahead and turned around, "hey, can we try to focus on getting to the cockpit, please?"

Our conversation ceased and Kate began pointing him in the right directions again.

After a few hours, the sky had turned dark with the cloud cover and it had begun pouring rain. All four of us were soaked and our clothes were drenched with the mass amount of water. I felt a few pounds heavier due to the rain, but I still kept up with the rest of them. Amazingly still, I hadn't tripped, fallen, twisted, or broken anything. I was feeling pretty darn proud of myself.

_Maybe my clumsiness has finally left me_, I thought. _However, that would have to be a complete and utter miracle. But hey,_ I thought optimistically_, I met Edward didn't I? That _had_ to have been a miracle. _I smiled at my thoughts. They sounded so odd. _Shut up, Bella_, I told myself,_ your clumsiness is with you forever. There's no changing that. Right now it's probably sheer luck that you haven't fallen on your face yet._

Suddenly Jack, Kate, and Charlie all stopped. I looked up from my thoughts and saw that we had arrived at the cockpit.

The rain continued to drench us as we approached the broken chunk of plane. It was angled upward as it rested on fallen trees that had broken due to the weight of it. We looked up into the eerie darkness that swallowed the inside of the plane, and began to venture inside.

Jack and Kate were ahead whereas Charlie and I hung back slightly. We allowed them to get a head start and Charlie and I began ascending slowly into the plane. The only noises came from the four of us. The rain seemed inexistant while we were inside this part of the plane. The little light that came through the thick windows cast horrible lighting on the place. Whenever I saw a person lying in a chair, lifeless, I turned away.

I looked ahead and realized that Jack and Kate had reached the door into the very front of the plane. Charlie was a few feet in front of me and reached the door as well. Looking back at me, I tried to move slightly faster so that I wouldn't keep them all waiting.

My hand reached up to the nearest armrest, but what I didn't expect was that I touched another arm. Never before had I _touched_ a dead person's body. I screamed and my hand automatically let go of the armrest. But before I could fall, Charlie and Jack and grabbed both my arms before I could fall back down to the hard ground.

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"Not your fault, Bella," Charlie said, "I probably would've freaked out and reacted the same way."

This made me feel better that I wasn't the only one who would've reached like that. However, I still felt like some amateur when it came to stuff like this.

Jack had opened the door and we crawled in. The pilot still laying in his seat, slumped back, mouth open. Trying to look away, I asked, "So what is it exactly that we're looking for?"

"A really complicated looking walkie talkie," Jack answered.

The cockpit wasn't too big, so we couldn't move around _too_ much. But as I was looking through a drawer the pilot awakened with a gasp.

The pilot that I had assumed to be dead had reawakened from his unconsciousness. Kate let out a small scream and I turned around in panic, my heart accelerating by the second. The cockpit seemed to darken as every second passed by, the rain seemed to become slightly heavier.

I wasn't listening to the pilot, or Jack. But they were talking about survivors, and what was going on. Kate and I continued to look for the transceiver while the pilot explained that we were extremely off course, and that if we were being looked for, it was in the entirely wrong place.

_Oh great, now we're stuck on this freakishly weird island, Edward is missing, and we can't find this stupid walkie talkie thing!_ But as I thought this, the pilot gestured towards a compartment where Kate was. She opened it and pulled out the transceiver.

We all stared at the pilot as he tried to communicate with it with; however, nothing turned up. "So where are we?" he asked.

"No idea," Jack was the one who answered. Suddenly, the noise that we'd heard the night before, the machinery, or so I thought, had come back. Kate and I stared at each other, terror was in her eyes, and I knew that I was probably just as pale as Edward was.

We knew that _something_ was out there. No idea what, but something was _definitely_ out there, somewhere. It continued for a moment, and passed, unnoticed, disappearing back into the vast of trees.

The pilot looked confused and got up. He walked over a foot or so to the broken window and looked out, half his body out of the window. Suddenly, he screamed and was lifted off the ground. At the sight of his body being hoisted upward and out of sight, I screamed and threw myself in the farthest possible corner, Jack backed away from where the pilot was taken, Kate was just a few feet from me, her body trembling and our breathing rattled with fear.

Then blood spattered on the window next to me. The window was covered in _blood_. I cringed away and wanted to scream, but it was stuck in my throat. Kate looked mortified and Jack backed away again. He found the transceiver and thrust it into his backpack.

Whatever had been outside was finally gone. _Thank God._ Slowly, the three of us got up and realized Charlie was missing.

"Hey," my voice was hoarse from lack of speaking, "where's Charlie?" Kate and Jack looked around, they're eyes widening. Then the door opened and there appeared Charlie.

"I'm alright by the way, I was just out here," he said.

We breathed with relief. All the fear was still churning inside me however, I was beginning to feel numb under my drenched clothes and shaking body.

"Ok, I have the transceiver, let's go," Jack said quickly. No one argued. The four of us managed to get back down from the part of the plane and walked out back into the rain. The clouds still made the jungle appear dark, but the rain was easing and it wasn't pouring on top of us anymore. _Never again am I going on another wonderful adventure like this. _I thought, _walking through tons of rain, dark forests, mysterious things in the forest that _ate_ people, dealing with dead people…this was way too much for me..._

I wanted to cry—I was scared. We were in the middle of tons of trees, with _something_ out there waiting to pounce upon us.

After hours of traveling through the jungle, the four of us finally made it back to the beach. The sun had broken out of the clouds and it was almost gone beyond the horizon. Kate and I looked at each other and sighed with relief. Jack and Charlie had already disappeared somewhere else onto the beach.

"Thank God that's over," I said.

"Yeah…I have absolutely no idea what that thing was."

"I know just as much as you do, but all I know is that I'm now officially afraid of forests," I said. "If I ever get back home I'm probably going to be cowering inside my house afraid that that monster thing will come out of the trees and eat me."

Kate laughed a little, breaking the tension. "Well we're out of the jungle now. Maybe, hopefully, it won't come back. Who knows?" She shrugged her shoulders.

I nodded and the two of us headed towards Jack and Charlie who were surrounded by a group of the other survivors.

**A/N: Ok, I know I cut out a HUGE part with the monster thing coming after them again and almost getting charlie/jack. But the chapter was getting super long so let's just pretend that that part never happened. K? lol well anyway, read and review!! You know you all want to :D hehehe. As for the next chapter, it will be Bella's POV (I'll tell you all that much) but as for what's going to happen, I'm still working on that part :D**


	7. What Crisis?

**A/N: Just some clarifications (thank you IlfirinEstel for pointing these things out to me :D): Bella went on the little expedition with Jack/Kate/Charlie mainly because (and this is how I see it) she wants to get her mind off of Edward. But I don't even think that Bella herself really knows why she decided to go. Also, Bella is worried about Edward so much because, usually by this point, Edward would've found her by now. And he kind of hasn't…but also, she misses him a lot, and so she's been thinking about him a lot. Hope this clears some things up a bit :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…much to my disappointment…**

What Crisis?-BPOV

Days seemed to pass by without much notice. We were all still stuck here. After the whole 'pilot/monster' incident, I had vowed secretly to myself that I would try to avoid going into the jungle as much as I could possibly manage. I didn't know what lay out there, hidden behind dark trees and bushes; so I stayed on the beach with most of the other people and helped out doing miscellaneous tasks. As people pulled belongings out of the wreckage, I helped other people sort everything to see if anything could be of value.

I had set up a small tent for myself which consisted of medium size branches, a tarp and some rope that I had found. It was a place to keep out of the sun, a place to take cover when it rained, and a place where I could cry my heart out. Edward was still missing, and I couldn't do anything to help that. There was no way I could go out and find him alone. Even though it had only been about a week, I hated being away from him; and as much as I hated being separated from him, I was afraid to venture anywhere past the beach by myself.

Eventually deciding that anything would be better than isolating myself, I decided to go and see Claire to make sure that she was okay. I remembered our conversation a few days ago and how she was worried about her baby.

Stepping out of my small tent, I walked out into the afternoon sun and looked around. Most people were walking around, trying to sort belongings from the fuselage. Eventually I spotted Claire standing down by the water. As I walked closer I realized that she was talking to someone I hadn't met yet. The man Claire was talking to was large, really large actually, tall, and had very bushy brown hair that grew to his shoulders.

"Hey Claire!" I yelled as I walked down the beach towards her.

"Oh hey Bella!" she turned to look at me. Once I reached her, she introduced me to the man she was talking to. "I don't know if you two have met yet, but anyway Hurley, Bella." She pointed from the man to myself, "Bella, Hurley." She gestured from myself to Hurley.

"Nice to meet you, Hurley," I waved a hello to him.

"You too!" His grin spread across his face and it seemed as though he was going to give me a huge bear hug. _Ah, how I miss Emmett and his bear hugs..._

Claire interjected, "So what's up, Bella?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to come over and say hi actually…" _Agh, I didn't realize someone else would be with her, I don't even know if Hurley knows that she was having trouble about the baby…_ I covered, "Um…how have you been?"

"Um…I'm pretty good I guess." She suddenly seemed to look slightly frightened; "Um…Hurley was just telling me about this crisis…" She trailed away and looked back at Hurley.

I looked questioningly at her and Hurley, "What crisis?!" _Oh God, what happened now? _I started to panic, and desperately looked at Hurley for an answer.

Hurley saw my panic and answered, "Well, the transceiver thing that you all found, a bunch of people tried to go out and get a signal. Which didn't work. All I heard was that they needed more time to fix it and they also ran into some polar bear."

I snorted. "A _polar bear_?" I exclaimed, incredulous. _There is NO possible way that there are _polar bears_ on an island_. "Somehow I highly doubt that."

"That's what I said," Claire told me, "I had the same reaction." She looked back at Hurley, "How could a _polar bear_ get on this island? Polar bears don't live here."

"Dude," Hurley shrugged, "I have no idea. I'm just getting these news from other people."

Claire spoke, "It's ok Hurley, we're just a bit shocked to hear that a polar bear is on the island. Don't you think that's just a bit odd?"

"Of course I think it's weird…but then again, this island is just weird by itself. Let alone what could actually be on it," Hurley shrugged again.

"I agree." Claire and Hurley turned to me, "this island is pretty strange, what with the monster thing that eats people and now we have polar bears on our hands." I paused, "How come they couldn't get the transceiver to work?"

Hurley replied, "I don't know. Kate probably knows…and Charlie... There was a bunch of people who went but I can't keep track of all these people. Anyway, I'm gonna go see if Sayid needs any help fixing the transceiver or whatever. I'll talk to you guys later ok?"

We waved goodbye and Claire and I turned back to each other. Once Hurley was out of earshot Claire busted out laughing, "_Polar bears_?" She tried talking through her laughter, "how—can there—be _polar bears_—on the island? That's impossible!"

I smiled, _well that reaction was a tad delayed. Maybe she didn't want to be rude—_"Well, nothing is really impossible, so to speak. I seriously question the fact that there could be polar bears here. But I'm not saying I don't believe him." _With having a family full of vampires, I don't believe anything is impossible now_…

"What do you mean by 'nothing is really impossible,' exactly? I'd think that a lot of things could be considered impossible…"

_Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that—_"Well, we crashed on an island, and we're all alive and fairly healthy. Usually something like that would be impossible…so I was just saying that a situation like this doesn't come by very often." _Please, Claire, please just accept my explanation…_

Claire thought for a moment, "Ok, yeah, I get what you're saying. It _is_ pretty amazing that a lot of us got through everything as we did."

"Yeah…" I still don't think Claire was quite convinced at my explanation, but she dropped the subject._ For how much longer, I don't know…please just forget about it..._

We continued to stand by the water. The sun began climbing down the sky towards the horizon. As we stood in silence, Claire finally said, "Hurley is pretty nice though. I don't see any reason for me _not_ to believe him."

"Yeah," I replied. "He does seem nice." I looked back at her; her hand rested gently on the top of her stomach and rubbed it back and forth. "How's your baby?" I asked quietly.

"I think he's alright. I felt him kick the other day," she said, grinning back at me.

"That's good. So you know your baby is a boy?" I asked. I'd caught her say 'him' and 'he' in her statement.

"Actually, I really don't know to be quite honest. It's just a feeling really."

"Well, you have a 50/50 chance," I laughed optimistically.

"True, true."

We stood in silence for a minute or so. My thoughts seemed to be drifting back to Edward, so I decided to change the subject, "Was your husband on the plane with you?"

"I'm not married actually, my boyfriend decided to ditch me and leave me with the baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said sympathetically.

She looked back up at me, "Don't feel bad for me, Bella…Actually, the reason I was on the plane was because I was going to go find a family and give up the baby for adoption."

I paused, trying to find something to say, _seriously? how do you react to something like that_?--"By the way, if you need any help or anything, you can come to me. I may not know that much about babies but I'm here if you need me," I added. _Crashing onto an island, stuck in a place where you're not being rescued, and on top of that being pregnant must be hard for her…_ I thought. _I've never even thought of the aspect of being pregnant. Since, to my understanding, I can't get pregnant with Edward, I haven't bothered to think about it much…_

She smiled, "Thanks. I appreciate that. A lot of people here don't seem to want to talk to me, because I'm like this time bomb just waiting to go off."

"Really? I can't see why people wouldn't want to talk to you, you're a really nice person, you know?"

"Thanks," she smiled at me, seeming grateful for someone to talk to and confide in.

"No problem." _She needs someone, I know that she won't be able to get through this whole thing by herself. She's _so_ nice and it would be horrible if she didn't have anyone to be able to talk to…_

After a while, Claire and I headed back up the beach. She was getting tired and I told her to go back to her tent and rest for an hour or so. I didn't want her passing out or anything.

So when Claire went back to her tent, I saw Charlie, whom I went on that wonderful expedition with just a few days ago, and headed towards him. I noticed that he had gone on into the jungle to try and connect the transceiver and he would know about the polar bear and what went on.

"Hey, Charlie!" I shouted as I walked towards him.

He turned around and saw me heading towards him, "Hey! It's Bella, right?"

I'd reached him by now, "Yeah. Anyway, I'm just curious, you went into the jungle to try and reach someone on the transceiver, right?"

"Yeah," he said, "why, what do you wanna know?"

"I heard that you guys saw a polar bear out there…I'm just wondering if that's actually true," I asked.

"Yes actually, a polar bear came after us and Sawyer shot it." _Okay…who's Sawyer?_

"Seriously? Wow, do you know how it even got on the island in the first place?"

"The polar bear or the gun? 'Cause the gun was apparently on some U.S. Marshall and Sawyer nicked it, but the polar bear we have no idea."

"Actually that answers both questions," I laughed. "Oh, and also, I heard that the transceiver didn't work. What happened?"

"You heard quite a lot, didn't you," he laughed. "Bein' sneaky aren't ya?"

"I'm serious Charlie. What happened?"

He looked around to see if anyone was listening to our conversation. When he decided that no one was listening he turned back to me, "Alright, I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but you seem like a person I can trust not to tell anyone." _Wow…I barely know Charlie and he already trusts me…hmm…that's just a bit weird but at least he's telling me what's going on…_

"My lips are sealed," I said, making a motion like I was sealing my lips so I wouldn't say anything to anyone.

He smiled and then went back to a serious face, "We caught this other transmission. It was a French woman, she said something about 'it' killing them all, whatever the hell that means, and Sayid said that the transmission was on a loop for _sixteen_ years."

I gawked at him, "_Sixteen_ years?!"

"I know right. I was pretty surprised myself." He went back to a slightly more positive look, "well, now you know. Other than that, nothing much else happened. We had the usual bickering between Shannon and Boone, Sayid is curious about this French chick and if she's still even alive or not, and Sawyer was being his usual annoying self."

"Sounds like a pretty interesting day in my opinion. But I'm sorry to say, I don't know who any of those people are. I've only met you, Kate, Jack, Claire, and Hurley."

"Oh, really? Ok, here," he started looking around. "See that man over there?"

I looked to see where he was pointing, "Yeah…" Under one of the trees sat an Arab man, working with some tools and concentrating very hard. His curly black hair grew down his neck onto his shoulders and he looked in very good shape.

"That's Sayid. He's pretty good with mechanics…and that over there," he pointed to another man smoking a cigarette and reading a book, "that's Sawyer. From a distance he may look nice but he can be a real bastard—oh sorry, didn't mean to cuss there."

"Psh, I really don't mind," I laughed.

"Alrighty then, but yeah, I don't know what it is about Sawyer, or what the heck could be wrong with him, but he can be pretty tricky, so watch out for him."

I nodded my head to show my understanding. I probably wouldn't remember most of these people anyway. But, it might come in handy eventually. Then Charlie pointed to a man who was tall, muscular and seemed to be talking sternly to someone, "That's Boone. And the person he's talking to," he pointed to someone lying on the ground, giving herself a tan in her bathing suit, "is his sister, Shannon."

"Who cares about giving themselves a tan anyway when there are more important things she could be doing? I've been helping a bunch of people organize things that have come out of that fuselage, I've even tried to catch fish, failing dismally…and now that I think about it, I haven't seen her helping out with anything,"

"Apparently she only cares about a tan. But I wouldn't worry about her, according to Boone she can be pretty lazy most of the time."

I nodded my head again, taking in more information about these people. "And other than that," Charlie said, "I don't know many more people myself to be quite honest."

"Okay, well thanks. Now I can say I know more people…kind of…"

"Don't worry, there are a lot of people here so don't stress yourself over trying to know everyone." _Yeah, tell me about it…_

"Thanks," I said. By this point, I hadn't realized that it had become dark outside, the sun had already set and a few fires had lightened up. People were sitting around them talking and eating what little food we had left and drinking water to try and satisfy their thirst.

"Want to go sit down?" Charlie asked me, pointing to a small fire with a few other people sitting around it. A couple of them consisted of Kate and Jack who were in conversation. Charlie and I went and joined them. _I'm finally starting to know more people_ I thought optimistically, _now I don't feel so isolated._

I enjoyed actually talking to people now. Since the crash, I had been isolated and now I was joining in with conversations. I felt pretty proud of myself for breaking through my isolated barrier and getting to know people somewhat.

Through our conversation we suddenly heard a dog barking nearby. I looked questioningly at Jack and he answered, "The dog belongs to a boy that was on the plane with us."

"Ah." _That would explain why there's a dog barking here…Jacob? No. That's not possible…_I looked around for the dog and saw that it resembled nothing of Jacob. The dog was a lab, had blonde colored hair, and was significantly smaller than Jacob as a werewolf. I shoved the thought out of my mind.

Then muffled crashes came from inside the fuselage. "What was that?" Kate asked from beside me.

No one answered, _clearly_, I thought_, we've all been here. How should any of us know?_ The noises persisted from inside the wreckage. Things seemed to be moving around.

All of us looked at one another and slowly got up and moved towards what was left of the fuselage.

**A/N: hahaha. Cliffhanger. I know how much you all just **_**love**_** those. Well, I'm sure you LOST fans can guess what happens next. But I'm not going to risk spoiling anything for those people who have never watched the show before. Now, I know you all want to press that review button. Hehe there's nothing stopping you :D**


	8. Realizations

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to get this posted. I've suffered that dreadful disease that we all face at some point…writer's block. So without further wait on your part, here's the new chapter…oh, and by the way, I know this isn't completely accurate, I'm going by memory and, well, it's good enough. The point is still getting across. Ok, I'll stop rambling now…**

Realizations (BPOV)

_No one answered, clearly, I thought, we've all been here. How should any of us know? The noises persisted from inside the wreckage. Things seemed to be moving around._

_All of us looked at one another and slowly got up and moved towards what was left of the fuselage._

Other survivors got up and looked toward the wreckage. The darkness swallowing everything inside, making us rise with curiosity. Occasionally, there would be a silence, where nothing stirred inside the fuselage. But then the small crash would start up again, making us jump and the tension grow thicker.

Jack, Kate and the two people who I remembered as Sawyer and Sayid, walked cautiously towards the opening of the fuselage. Charlie and I moved towards the other crowd of anxiously waiting people.

_No way am I going in there. For all I know, it could be that monster…knowing my luck it's probably come back to haunt me or something_. By this point, they had reached the opening and had turned on some flashlights. I was far enough back that I could observe with safety, and also, if something came flying out of the fuselage, I would probably be unseen by the monster…thing…whatever it was.

More crashes came from within the fuselage. The other survivors were staring at the wreckage with wide eyes, their skin almost pale. And if I was a vampire, then I could probably feel the quickening off all their heartbeats. I could just see it in their faces.

I could feel my pulse quickening as well, _just relax, Bella. Nothing's going to attack you, everything will be okay. Probably just someone rummaging inside the fuselage. I have no idea why they would to begin with. It's full of bodies…_I shuddered at the thought. But before I could possibly think of any other reason why someone would be in the fuselage, I heard screams and people running.

I saw Kate first, she screamed as she ran and Sawyer and Jack yelling with Sayid closely following them, running away from the fuselage. Survivors began screaming and running to somewhere safe. I heard Charlie next to me mutter something like "oh, great." However, he didn't move. We were well away from the fuselage that we stayed put.

But then, we saw something running towards the jungle. Through the darkness, I couldn't really tell what they were. _I think they were animals…maybe? They almost looked like some kind of pig…_

Within a minute or so, they were gone, whatever they were, and the fuselage was silent once more. Survivors were slowly walking back to where they were originally sitting and eventually calming down.

I saw Jack and a few others gathered in a small group. _Ok, I need some answers. What the heck were those things? Why would they be in our camp anyway? We barely have any food left, why would they come here?_ I walked up to them and Kate made a space in their circle for me to join in.

Even though I came in the middle of the conversation, I was slowly able to pick up what was going on. The man I believed to be Sayid, was saying, "…we need to respect them. Wouldn't we want to respect their last wishes, their religions?"

Jack answered, "We don't have time for that. There are bodies in there and they're just rotting away. We need to do something about it. We need to burn the fuselage. Just get everything that we may need out of there and we'll burn it. It's all we really can do right now."

_So the creatures were in there eating…bodies? Ugh. _I cringed internally, trying not to show the discomfort I felt. Just the mental image of decaying bodies being eaten made my stomach become slightly nauseous.

Jack continued, "I think it would be disrespectful for them to get eaten by wild animals, that's why we need to burn the fuselage, so we can prevent this from happening again. We'll need to get lots of firewood."

"Ok, doc. But do ya mind telling me this, what the hell were those things anyway?" We all looked to the man who Charlie told me was Sawyer. He looked just like he had when Charlie pointed him out. Only now, I noticed that he had a mild, southern accent, and his eyes had narrowed, giving a menacing, evil look to them. I felt a slight chill down my spine.

_God, that look reminds me of the first day I met Edward_. I thought nostalgically back to that first day. Edward's eyes had been black and he had that look like I 'stabbed him with a pencil', according to Mike, the golden retriever type of person.

"Look, I have no idea, Sawyer. I know just as much as you do," Jack answered, slightly annoyed.

"It looked like some kind of animal to me." Everyone stared at me.

Sawyer responded sarcastically, "Really, ghost girl? I had no idea. I thought it was Chuck Norris."

_Ghost girl? Oh wow, so threatening…but just because I was pale doesn't mean he has to make fun of me_—"Well I don't see you with any better ideas," I retorted.

I saw a few people stifle smiles, surprised as to Sawyer being shown up by a girl that was about half his age. Sawyer, however, looked downright annoyed. At that point, Kate realized that someone needed to break the sudden tension, "Actually, I agree with Bella, you were there. I don't see any ideas bouncing off of _your_ head now do I?"

I glanced over at Kate gratefully and showing a silent 'thank you'. She smiled back at me in response. _No way was I going to know where Sawyer was going to take that. Honestly, I don't want to mess with him…but seriously, my comebacks _were_ slightly better than they usually were…_

"Ok, ok, that's enough," Jack calmed everyone down, seeing the potential fight that could breakout just by looking at Sawyer's pissed off face and preventing him from retorting any further, "Here's the plan, when the sun rises tomorrow morning, we need to get lots of firewood. Also, we need to get everything useful out of the fuselage. Once that's done, we'll get a fire going. Maybe someone will see the fire and we can get rescued."

We all nodded in agreement and people started to go their own separate ways. I stared at the small fire that crackled in front of me. I thought that everyone had left, until out of the corner of my eye I saw someone beside me. Turning, I realized that Kate was still there.

"Thanks for the save from Sawyer," I told her appreciatively.

She turned to me surprised, _looks like she forgot I was here too_, "Oh, no problem." She paused slightly, "If he annoys you, just ignore him. Even if he shot a polar bear I still wouldn't trust him." Kate looked around to double check to make sure that Sawyer wasn't secretly listening in on our conversation. He wasn't; he was back over by his little isolated tent, reading a book by his own private little fire.

"I'll keep that in mind."

We continued to stare at the fire, _I guess Kate's not really one for talking._ I thought as the silence continued.

"Oh, and I don't think you're that pale," Kate commented.

"Huh?" _What's she talking about…_

"Sawyer called you 'ghost girl'." _Oh yeah, I remember now—_ "I have to admit it's one of the lamest nicknames I've heard from him so far. That just means that you don't have any flaws about you. I'm just saying that your skin looks fine," she added warmly.

"Oh, thanks, Kate," I smiled at her complements and she grinned in return.

"No problem. But yeah," Kate sighed, "I guess we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. So I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Yep. See you in the morning." _Ugh…I really am tired…_

The two of us said our goodnights and parted to our tents. Mine was a little farther up the beach, towards where Claire was. As I walked past her tent, I saw that she was already asleep. I smiled at her peaceful face and walked over into my own tent.

As I walked into the tent, I couldn't help but sigh at my own pathetic attempts to create a "home". I hadn't even found my own suitcase yet; I had to nick clothes out of other unoccupied suitcases so I wouldn't be constantly wearing the same disgusting thing. As we had gone through the suitcases that no longer had owners, a few of us had taken some clothing since we couldn't find our own stuff to wear. At first I felt horrible taking someone else's stuff, but when I had worn the same clothes for a couple days, I needed something clean. And besides, Claire had reassured me that it was perfectly all right; we were all stuck here anyway, we might as well share.

When I walked into the tent, I tried to get in a comfortable position so I could get to sleep. I had found an airplane blanket in the wreckage, which I laid across the sand so I wouldn't get sand all over me; and for a pillow, I gathered some sand together and shoved it under the blanket where my head would be. Altogether, it wasn't too bad, the 'sand pillow' molded to my head so it felt very comfortable. It was nowhere near as comfy as Edward's bed back at home, but in the meantime I would just have to deal with what I had.

Overall, I had gotten used to Edward not being next to me when I slept. Of course, I still missed him and I constantly thought about him when nothing was going on, but I knew that I would see him again. He also filled my dreams every night, just like always. Which made me feel like he was there, but when I woke up, I would remember that I was still waiting to see him appear and everything would be okay. And as I lay in my own little bed of sand, I finally fell into unconsciousness.

--

The next morning the whole camp was running around doing _something_. Half were finding logs and branches to help set the fuselage up in flames, whereas the other half was inside the fuselage finding useful stuff or outside the fuselage sorting it all. I was on the outside, sorting everything. No way was I going back into that forest and no way was I going inside the fuselage with all the dead bodies.

I sat next to Claire as we sorted more suitcases and scattered items. She was planning on doing a small memorial service later for those who had died during the crash, and I thought that was really nice of her to do something thoughtful like that.

I wanted to start a conversation, as to keep my mind off the fuselage, but I couldn't seem to think of anything to really talk about. _Hmm…I could ask about her life back home…about who she was going to give the baby to…_

"What's your husband like?" Claire suddenly asked.

_Uh-oh. Wasn't expecting that._ "Um…" I started. _Agh, what should I say? —_ "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters, what's his name?" she laughed, "I know you're married, but I've never heard his name. Now that I think about it, what's your last name?"

I smiled, "Maiden name or married name?" _I'm never going to get used to that…well, I will eventually_.

"Hmm…how about both?" she asked playfully.

"My maiden name was Swan. And my married and now official last name is Cullen," I looked down at the shirt I was folding. _Cullen…that was _my_ last name now…it's still hard to believe…_ "And my husband's name is Edward." My heart sped up at the sound of his name, even if it was from my own vocal chords.

"That's a nice name," she paused and looked over at me. I tried to hide the pain in my face as I was overcome by another emotional wave. I tried not to talk about Edward too much mainly because just saying his name was another painful wave over my entire body. As I learned a year or so ago when he had left me, I was emotionally affected by us being separated.

"Don't worry, Bella." I looked up at Claire, her face was caring and understanding, "I'm sure he's fine." She smiled and didn't press anymore on the subject. _God, I'm a coward. I can't even get past saying his name without nearly busting out in tears. You have _got_ to get a freaking grip on yourself!_ But trying to reassure this to myself was just a waste.

Claire and I weren't too far from the entrance to the fuselage; many people just walked out with a piece of luggage or two and just dropped them off at our feet. Occasionally, we would find a photo or two of people from the plane, and Claire put it in her little 'memorial service' pile.

"I'm going to go find Jack and see how much there's left inside the fuselage, okay?" I asked Claire.

"Ok, I know Jack is helping out inside, so he should be coming out at some point soon."

I nodded and went over to the entrance of the fuselage. There were enough people moving around inside that I was able to keep my mind off the smell. The sun had been shining on the fuselage almost the entire time we've been here and the bodies had started to decay slowly and leave an unbearable odor.

Just as I got over to the wreckage, Jack came ambling out with a small mask over his face. _Probably to help him breathe better with that horrible smell_, I thought.

"Hey, Bella," Jack saw me and headed towards me, taking off his mask as he walked.

"Hey, Jack. Do you know how much more luggage is inside?" I asked.

"Um…" He looked back inside and then turned back to me, "I have no idea. There shouldn't be too much left since we've been cleaning it out for a while already."

"Ok, sounds good," I sighed and wiped my forehead. Claire and I had been trying to keep out of the sun, but nonetheless, it was still extremely hot.

Jack asked, "So, how's the battle coming with sorting everything? Anything that could be useful?"

"It's going pretty well. And yeah, we've found some more medicine bottles that we'll put with the other medical supplies…" I trailed off. _There's not really much else to say…_

"Hey Jack!" Jack and I both turned towards the person and saw a man walking towards Jack. Once he approached us, he turned to Jack. "Hey, you know that woman that you gave CPR to? When the plane crashed?"

Jack looked confused for a second before the answer came clearly to his face, "Oh, yeah. You mean Rose?"

The man nodded his head. "I think you should go talk to her or something, she's been sitting by herself almost the entire time."

The three of us looked towards another part of the beach. The elderly, nice woman that I had seen on the plane talking to Jack was sitting by herself under a tree looking longingly out towards the ocean. _I guess her name is Rose then_, I thought. _Glad to know I finally know her name._

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Jack answered, "She lost her husband in the crash. He was in the tail section." Then he turned to the man, "Yeah, Boone, I'll go talk to her." _So the man's name was Boone. Ok, I'll remember all these people eventually…_

Jack started to walk towards her when I suddenly blurted out, "Wait, Jack."

He turned back to me. I continued, "I'll talk to her if you want." When he didn't answer I said, "I don't mind, really." _Why was I doing this? _I didn't even know why I had volunteered for something, again. _But maybe Rose may be able to help me get over the fact that Edward is missing from my life…_

Jack seemed almost surprised, but willing. "Ok, be my guest, Bella."

I smiled and as he went into the fuselage, Boone turned towards me, "Here," he handed me a bottle of water, "she might want this. I don't think she's eaten or drank anything for a while."

I took the full bottle of water and thanked him. He turned and went back into the jungle to get more branches and wood, while I turned and walked towards Rose.

As I approached her, she never turned from her gaze onto the ocean. She stayed perfectly still. Though, she didn't seem upset or anything, she seemed peaceful. _If she just lost her husband, she should be feeling miserable…but she looks almost…happy?_

"Um…it's Rose, right?" I asked her. She stayed silent. _Okay then…_ "Do you mind if I sit?" Again, no response; I sat down anyway.

When I sat, I faced the ocean, following her gaze out onto the choppy water as clouds started to drift overtop of the island, casting us in a shadow. Turning my head towards her again, I said, "Um…I brought this for you," I offered the water bottle to her.

She turned her head towards me, "Thank you, honey. That was kind of you," she smiled and gently took the offered water bottle. I noticed that she let go of a ring that was on a chain around her neck. After she took a sip of the water she turned back to me, "Now, I'm wondering if you came all the way out here just to give me water, since no one has come over to me this whole time."

"Well, we're worried about you. I know I haven't seen you around and you need food and water." _Well duh, everyone needs food and water, unless they're anorexic or suicidal…which I _really_ don't think that Rose is either of that…_ "I also heard that you lost your husband, since he was in the tail section, and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay."

I couldn't tell her feelings from her expression, it seemed almost blank, but also calm, "My husband is still alive, dear."

_Okay, how can she know that? _—"How—?"

"I just have a feeling. I know that he's still alive."

My mind went blank, honestly I didn't know what to say. "So," I paused, trying to search for words, "you believe that the tail section had survivors."

"No, I don't believe that, I _know_ that," she said with a slight smile. "I just know that my husband's alive."

"But…don't you think that if they were alive, that they would've found us by now?"

She smiled, "Honey, they are probably going through the exact same catastrophes as we are here. They're probably thinking the same things about us, whether we're alive or not."

I was silent. She continued talking, "Do you believe your husband to be dead, Bella?"

My head seemed to snap up and stare disbelieving at her, "How did you—"

"You have a wedding ring on, sweetie," she said simply. "And I know your name simply because I heard you and others introducing yourselves. I happened to catch what your name was." She continued to smile sweetly at me. _Wow, for not really being involved in anything, she's pretty well informed of everything going on…then again, nothing is really kept quiet around here anyway…_

"Well in answer to your question…I…honestly don't know…I…" I couldn't quite find the right words. _Yes, I'm sure he's alive, he's a vampire. He _can't_ die. But I can't exactly tell Rose that, now can I?_

"If you believe that he's alive," Rose said, "then you can be sure that he's alright."

I wanted to say something else, but I processed her words and finally realized that, I shouldn't really be worrying about Edward. I kept trying to tell myself that he's a vampire so he should obviously be alive from the beginning. However, it was only up until now that it finally came to realization to me. They're all probably worried about us, just as we're worried about them.

"Thanks, Rose," I finally said after a while. "Now that I think about it, it really does make sense. They're all probably thinking the same thing about us, as we are of them."

Her smile grew, "See, I knew you'd realize it all eventually. Now, do you mind helping me up?"

"No, of course not." I stood up and extended my hand to her. She took it and eventually stood up, and together, we walked back to the camp, where the fuselage was beginning to become engulfed in flames.

**A/N: Okay, so I know I'm obviously not going by the exact events in LOST, but then again, I've added characters so nothing is going to be exactly the same as it is in the normal seasons. So anywho, review! Maybe we can get it up to 30 reviews...? Possibly?**


	9. Bernard

**A/N: Wow…this took SO much longer than I expected. Sorry for the obnoxiously long wait, I decided that we needed a change in POV :D so without further ado, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of **_**Twilight**_** and **_**LOST**_** belongs to its producers and writers. I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. **

Bernard-EPOV (yes, it's true, it's finally Edward :D cheers)

It was strange, being able to finally sleep after all these long, tiresome years. It was peaceful almost. Except the fact that I was _yet _to find Bella. _God, where is she? Is she okay? Will I ever find her?_ The thoughts of never finding her were a nightmare all in itself to me.

I thought that after my first night of being able to sleep, I would be feeling more tranquil. I've wanted to be human again for numerous years, but after those first few nights, I decided that I hated sleeping altogether.

The first night, I had my nightmare of my precious Bella drenched in blood and dying before I ever reached her. The second night, however, had nothing to do with my horrifying nightmares. That second night, I remembered how fragile human life is, and how it can easily be lost.

"Carlisle," I was telling him for the hundredth time, "These people just came and kidnapped them. I was soundly sleeping and _they_ just came out of nowhere!"

"I know, Edward. I know. Just relax," he had been trying to reassure me, with unsuccessful failure.

"_Relax_?" I strained. _God, these people just come out of the jungle and kidnap people! How am I supposed to relax Carlisle? What happened to them all? They just…disappeared._

That second night, people came out of the jungle during the night when we were all sound asleep and just _took_ people and nobody even knew why. It was as though they took people for no reason whatsoever. _They even took innocent children!_ My thoughts screamed at me uncontrollably. _And I can't do anything about it!_

"Carlisle! You're the one person I have always known to be the most humane! And you are telling me to _relax?!_" I said incredulously, I was beginning to yell at him, even though I hated to do so.

He took a deep breath and realized that he couldn't say much else without me having another panic attack. _Something could have happened to Bella. What if these people took her too? What if they've done something to her?_ My stomach knotted and a chill ran up my spine at that nightmare in itself.

As I thought of Bella, I tried to remember what she did when she was panicking, just like I am now. _Well…when she panicked, usually I was the one to calm her down…so what did I do in the first place to make her more calm?_ Well that was easy…_I would hug her tightly and let her know I was there…well, I don't think anybody here will hug me or do that to me so I obviously have to think of something else…_

The thoughts ran through my head nonstop; I took deep breaths, hoping that that would help. Which in fact, it did to my great relief. The air filled deeply in my lungs and I slowly let it out. _With Jasper not being here, I need to try and remember how to calm myself down…_

None of the other survivors were that relaxed either, so there was no way that this tension was going to ever go away. Just the tension was making my mussels ache. It was a very different feeling, having my mussels being so tight after all these decades.

One of the other survivors, a former cop and a strong looking Hispanic woman named Ana Lucia, seemed to be making herself a leader, in the sense of the word. After about nine of the people were taken right out of our own hands, she insisted that we move inland. Many were opposing, but that woman was good enough to back up her decisions with great persuasion.

Carlisle and I weren't sure what to do. We had no idea if we should even trust this woman. Usually, we would rely on Alice's power, or my very own. But since Alice isn't here, and I am now officially human, and have no said power, we had to rely specifically on pure human instinct.

After a while, we decided to try and trust Ana Lucia. She seemed well enough in control with each situation and we followed her and the rest of the group inland into the vast trees. It almost reminded me of Forks with the atmosphere and the surroundings that engulfed us.

Carlisle and I walked in silence, he seemed deep in concentration and thought and it annoyed me to not be able to hear his thoughts. I wasn't sure whether he was concentrating on what might happen next, or trying not to trip over a tree root as we trudged further onto the island.

Our group had been walking for a painfully long time now, with hardly any breaks. Many complained, however, Ana Lucia decided that we needed to keep walking for some strange reason. Every time someone asked why we couldn't just stay where we were, she would give a menacing look and tell them that 'those people might come back for us again', and keep walking on.

_Okay, honestly, you're not that scary. I've faced _much_ worse than you, Ana Lucia_,I thought as we walked on. However, Ana seemed to scare much of the other survivors, since they decided to keep their distance from her.

Eventually we stopped near a small creek and set up camp. Ana Lucia decided to start digging a hole for some odd, unknown reason. Many watched in curiosity, but I figured we'd find out soon enough what she was up to.

I sat next to the shallow creek and simply watched the water flow down into the depths of the forest. The sun would peak through the thick trees occasionally, but other than that, we were in the shade for most of the time.

"Excuse me?" someone asked next to me.

I looked up at a slightly elderly man, he was carrying a backpack and a stick which was used for walking purposes. His hair was slowly turning gray, and his face was very kind and also showed signs of frequent worrying over something. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I sit down?" he gestured to the rock beside me.

"Not at all, be my guest," I allowed him sit down.

He turned to me and asked, "Back at the beach, I saw you and Eko moving bodies out of the water…" he paused.

I gestured him to continue on, nodding my head, acknowledging his statement. He continued, "did you ever see an African American woman?" His eyes were both curious and worried.

I thought back to that day, when Eko and I moved all those bodies, I shuddered at the horrible memory. "No, I don't remember seeing someone like that," I told him.

He seemed to both relax slightly and the worry lines on his forehead grew slightly deeper. "What's wrong?" I asked him, now curious at his multiple reactions.

"My wife, Rose, was in the front section, and it's great that she wasn't dead in the water, but I still don't know where she is. I don't even know if she's okay…" he trailed off in thought.

My eyes seemed to glance at his left hand. There was no wedding ring. I asked, "So if you're married, how is it that you have no wedding ring?"

His left hand twitched slightly, "Whenever I fly, Rose holds onto my wedding ring, since my fingers swell when we're on a plane. So she has it right now."

"Oh," I said simply. _What else am I supposed to say?_ I struggled a little for words.

"I see you're married," he suddenly said. It wasn't a question, he made it a statement.

Giving him a questioning look, he gestured to my left hand. _Oh right…_I thought. Internally smacking myself for my stupidity.

"Where's your wife?" he asked.

"Ironically, she was on the front section of the plane as well," I said painfully. I tried not to think of how horrified she must have been when we crashed.

"Looks like we have something in common," he smiled slightly, "but I can't help but wonder, you look extremely young to be married." Now he just looked plain curious.

Even I smiled a little bit, _I'm a bit older than you would ever imagine_. "Well, Bella, my wife," I smiled a little more. I was at peace knowing that I could finally call her my wife, "she and I knew that we were right for each other, and we got married after we finished high school. Actually, we were on our honeymoon in Australia and we were going back home. And, well, I believe you know the rest." I added, _yeah, we are all stuck on an island. I think we _all_ know that by now._

"Yes, I unfortunately know what happened next…" he muttered, more to himself than anyone in particular. Then he turned back to me again, "do you think we'll find other survivors? The people from the front section of the plane?"

I nodded, "Yes, I believe we'll find them. They couldn't have just disappeared, could they?" I said comfortingly.

He smiled, "Thank you. At least I know that I have something in common with someone." He paused, "By the way, my name's Bernard." He held out his hand.

"Edward," I took his hand and shook it, and now I realized that I had much more in common with these other people than I ever expected.

**A/N: So honestly, I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, I'm hoping it won't take as long as it took this chapter to get finished. Anyway, you know the drill, if you read it, I'm hoping that you'll review :D**

**Oh, and I just wanted to add this, both of us on the EdwardCullenDuh account have fictionpress accounts :D All you lovely readers should go check them out. Links are on our profile :D**


End file.
